


stay

by daemon



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: Forgiveness comes easier than he thought.





	stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar/gifts).



> it took me twenty minutes to find this ficlet because apparently i never title anything properly.

It was a mistake the first time he left.

But he didn't realize it until the second and third time that the regret had grown like a deepening void in his heart. The warmth he'd felt with Trevor, the wordless understanding and uncanny comfort he felt in the hunter's presence; he missed it, ached for it in the few short years he tried to sleep, to atone for the death of his father and all the bloody chaos he wrought.

But then he woke, and the yearning clawed his insides like the fools who dared try to kill him in his sleep. Too many wanted him dead, the progeny of his wonderful mother and his monstrous father; and too many had failed, just as these bastards had failed to kill him. Wounded him, yes, poisoned him too, but he was stronger, and left them ruined and bloody when he escaped.

It should have been no surprise that his feet had taken him to Trevor. No surprise at all when the Belmont heir took him in, and patched him up, and sat vigil as he slept and healed.

But it was a surprise when he woke to a callous, gentle hand in his hair and wry smirk tugging at chapped lips, and an uncharacteristic tenderness in those sky blue eyes.

Alucard felt his heart stop and start, and race fire in his veins, and his skin flush hot and his lungs constrict; all because Trevor looked at him like that.

"Stay," He muttered, half order, half plead; laced with a little bit of hope.

Alucard swallowed hard, and leaned into the touch, and felt his eyes close as those lips ghosted across his own.

"I will."

-


End file.
